We Are So Dead
by aikoh
Summary: Chaos ensures as the Seigaku regulars have to look over Sakuno at an Amusement Park. MULTI CHAPTER.


**We Are So Dead**

**Chaos ensures as the Seigaku regulars have to look over their Coach's grandaughter at a town amusement park. On going. **

I don't own POT of Tony the Cereal guy.

**Chapter One: Eiji's Lesson in Flying**

* * *

"So what? Do we get her a balloon? Hisss...damn kid."

"U-Uhm..."

"She's one year **_under_** us! Not one year **_old_**, you snake!"

Ryoma sighed at his upperclassmen. It wasn't everyday you see a group of high schoolers babysitting a fourteen year old on a clear sunny day like this. It seemed more they were offering her candy and leading her to a secluded area; promising candy and lots of "fun". The prince sighed and lowered his cap.

_"The police are gonna think we're harrassing her."_

"Lighten up, ochibi! When was the last time you went to an amusement park?" Eiji asked, obviously estatic. "Hey Oishi! Let's ride the roller coaster!"

"Now Eiji, we need to look after Sakuno san," Oishi said, following the red head.

"Nyaaa! But I wanna ride the coaster!" Eiji whined.

"Eiji..." Oishi said and he sighed sypathtically at his partner. "Ask Sakuno san's permission first."

"Yay!" Eiji yelled and he ran off to fine Sakuno.

Tezuka and Ryoma twitched.

_"Just who are we babysitting again?"_

Fuji smiled at the two stoic faces and looked at the scene in fron t of him. True enough, they couldn't have picked a more perfect day to go the amusement park. The clear and sunny skies were watching down on them and not a single rain cloud was in sight.

"Hmm...It really surprised me when Ryuzaki sensei asked us to watch over Sakuno like this," Kawamura said.

Fuji looked next to him and saw Kawamura sitting on the bench, watching an ice cream cone melt.

"Is something wrong, Kawamura san?" Fuji asked.

Kawamura looked up and was about to say something when an object started to whip out in their direction. By pure instinct, Kawamura caught it and Fuji side stepped.

It was a tennis racket.

"Kawamuraaaa! Why are you just sulking there?" Eiji grinned and he started to wave his arms.

Fuji looked at Kawamura, who was clutching the racket with all his might.

"BURNING! LET'S GO **_THERE!"_** Kawamura yelled, pointing to some random direction.

Sakuno sqeaked as Eiji and Kawamura hoisted her up and ran towards the roller coasters.

"E-Eiji senpai! I'm scared of heights!" Sakuno protested. The shy girl started to shyly tug her skirt down.

"Nyaaa! You have to catch the quickest alligator by your strongest net, Sakuno nyaaa!" Eiji yelled.

"Eiji!" Oishi yelled. "That made no sense! And you two put Sakuno san down!"

Oishi started to run after the duo; also pushing through the crowded areas of the amusement park. A balloon was thrusted in Oishi's face, while popcorn was being stuck to his helmet hair.

"Kawamura! Eiji! Stop!" Oishi yelled again, but his efforts were in vain.

"GREEEAAAAT!" Kawamurasuddenly yelled, sounding like Tony the Tiger.

"Ack! Where did they go?" Momoshiro yelled. He began to get lost in the crowd, people were constantly pushing the poor tennis player.

"Hmm...At this rate, we're going to lose them in the crowd," Fuji stated and he began to place a hand on his chin.

"Like we haven't already!" Momoshiro yelled. "Ryuzaki sensei is going to kill us if-"

"Mada mada dane," Ryoma said and he pointed to the top of the roller coaster.

* * *

"Isn't this fun, Sakuno nyaa!" Eiji yelled. He had his arms up, and was screaming at every corner. 

"E-Eiji senpai...I want to get off nooOOO**_OOOOWWWWW_**!" Sakuno screamed and she had one arm clucthed to Eiji's shirt and the clutching Kawamura's arm.

"BURNING! GO FASTER! THIS IS **_GRRREEEEAAAAT!" _**Kawamura yelled andhe had one hand extending the Tennis racket.

_"How did they let him on the ride with that?"_

Sakuno started to scream again as the cart started to glide downwards.

"Sakuno nyaaa...don't close your eyes!" Eiji yelled and he used his hands to pry Sakuno's eyes open.

Sakuno began to cry out bloody murder once more.

"Eiji! Don't harras her!" Oishi yelled.

Eiji looked behind him and saw Oishi sitting upright in the seat behind theirs'. Sakuno, seeing this opening, began to close her eyes as the car started to slowly climb upwards.

"Nya? When did you get on, Oishi?" Eiji asked.

"That's not the point! Didn't you know Sakuno could-" Oishi began.

"Ryuzaki Sakuno has the probability of sixty-seven percent of vomiting after this ride." Inui said and he closed his notebook.

**_"Inui!" _**Eiji yelled and Oishi scooted to the opposite side of the cart; his eyes wide.

"When did _**you**_ get on?" Oishi yelled.

Inui instead, looked to his side.

"My, look how high we are."

Oishi stared at Inui before answering.

"What do you mean by-"

He was once again interupted as Sakuno screamed and clutched to Eiji.

The coaster was now hurling downwards at a speed only Inui could calculate. Oishi and Sakuno started to scream all at once,Eiji was lifting up both his arms and started toyell.

_**"BANZAAAAIII!"**_

Inui just sat back in his seat with his arms crossed.

"What a nice day."

The cart hit the bottom and started to swerve right towards the last and highest hill.

"Whoo hoo! One last hill, Oishi!" Eiji yelled.

However, Oishi's head was back on the seat, his eyes were dull and drool was beginning to come out.

"Oishi?" Eiji nudged.

The cart started to go up the last hill.

"He passed out point five seconds into the drop," Inui explained.

"Nya, he never was a coaster person..." Eiji explained and he sheepishly smiled.

"Ack! Kawamura san! What are you doing!" Sakuno screamed. She was edging far away from Kawamura as possible.

Kawamura had one arm pried under the saftly bar and his racket hoisted upwards.

"BE BRAVE! LET US RIDE THIS STANDING **_UP_**!" Kawamura yelled.

"Nyaaa! **_Now_** you're talking!" Eiji yelled and he tried to open the bar.

"Wah! Eiji senpai!" Sakuno protested and she tried to stop her senpai.

"Ups, Nya! Hey, Sakuno nyaaa, you got it!" Eiji congradulated.

"I didn't meant to!" Sakuno screamed and she tried to pull the bar down.

"_**GREAAAAT**_! WE'RE ALMOST AT THE TOP!" Kawamura yelled.

"I saw this coming," Inui said, looking at the fanfic readers.

Sakuno did the only thing she could do, extending her wrist, she slapped the tennis racket out of Kawamura's hand.

Kawamura blinked.

"What happened?"

"Ka-Kawamura san! Pull down the bar, **_please!"_** Sakuno screamed.

"Huh? Oh. **_OH!"_** Kawamura yelled and he grabbed the bar.

And just that second, that spilt second, Kawamura pulled down the bar using his strength; just as the coaster came crashing down to earth.

Eiji still screamed, even if he was "safe" now. Kawamura and Sakuno were clutching each other for dear life.

Oishi was still unconscious.

And Inui was scribbling in his notebook; feeling somewhat proud of his data.

* * *

"How was it?" Momoshiro asked. 

"It was soooooo cool! We're banned from the ride, though. You know, from lifting up the latch and all." Eiji explained.

"Here, Kawamura san. I think you dropped this," Fuji said and he handed the racket.

Kawamura took it and started to rub his head; laughing.

Meanwhile, Ryoma was rubbing Sakuno's back as she hurled into the trash can.

"Thank you...Ryoma kun..." Sakuno said between huffs.

Ryoma just sighed.

"Mada mada dane."

"So, where to next?" Fuji asked, smiling at Tezuka.

Tezuka twitched.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Nyaaa! Let's go on a water ride!" Eiji yelled.

"No way! You got to choose last time!" Momoshiro protested.

"So, where do you want to go, Sakuno chan," Fuji asked.

Sakuno was walking back with Ryoma. She lifted a napkin to her mouth and smiled weakly.

"Uhm. It doesn't matter to me, but how about a slow ride?" Sakuno asked.

Fuji smiled slowly.

"Then I know just where to go."

**To be continued.**

* * *


End file.
